Inuyasha in a Hello Kitty of a time
by Exiled Into A Rift
Summary: Well this story is kinda well weird but it is funny so yeah enjoy


Inuyasha in a Hell...O Kitty of a time

As Inuyasha ran into the woods in pursuit Sesshomaru his older half brother he was suddenly thrust into a different world and Sesshomaru had disappeared. Inuyasha heard Kagome, Miroku, Sango and Shippo behind him, looked around where ever he was it was sunny and big headed little creatures were running around him then he looked at himself he short and skinny then he checked his head…it was huge he screamed "Holy !#" or at least he tried to. Then the others came they had changed too, when they saw Inuyasha in unison they said "What happened to your head" Inuyasha retorted back with "Look at your own." The others looked around it was just weird. As they looked though a small creature walked up to them and said "Hello there you're new here aren't you, my name is Hello Kitty and welcome to my home" Inuyasha who had been distracted at the time was freaked at the big headed kitty who had been talking to him and assuming it was a demon pulled out Tessugia but there was a difference in his sword it was as small as a dagger somehow and it was… pink with flowers!! "What the #&" Inuyasha screamed at the top of his lungs ashamed of his sword he re-sheathed to hide his pain then he asked the bazaar kitty "Have you seen my brother around here?" Hello Kitty replied with "No"…

Meanwhile Sesshomaru was running when he finally realized that where he was had a difference than before when he saw all the big-headed creatures and that Jaken and Rin where nowhere to be found so he stopped and ran back to find them while running he saw many little creatures and stopped when he saw that they where all staring at him for awhile he stood there then when he saw that they were starting to surround him he drew his sword in order to slaughter his new enemy then finally he noticed the changes he had undergone. He was as short as the creatures, his robes were pink, his fur that hung from his robes was now a wreath of flowers, and his sword Toukijin was now a long stick. Yet he felt as if it was right…

Inuyasha sat attentfully as he sniffed the air for the scent of his brother but couldn't find one though he hadn't expected one since there hadn't been one for the past few days. For three days he had been stuck in the forest with Hello Kitty and was really ticked off about it because since he had been here had been annoyed by Hello Kitty about his dog ears and was close to losing it and slaying everybody. While Inuyasha sat outside Kagome and the others had went out to pick fruits and flowers with Hello Kitty they were enjoying themselves. Inuyasha got up and walked into Hello Kitty's house which was small and cramped with just himself in there he was hungry and mad because there was no ramen. To Inuyasha this was evil and to make it worse Kagome wouldn't get anymore for the rest of the month…

Sesshomaru watched as the little creatures circled around him throwing flowers onto him, he was smiling and at peace. For the past two days he was being a caretaker to these woodland creatures. He lost his will to kill these adorable things or anything else in that matter he was a different person than before he had found out that the reason he had Jaken was because he loved him. Sesshomaru was slowly beginning to realize that he wanted Jaken and not only as a friend but in bed too. During his stay here though he had a bad feeling in the back of his stomach that there was something vile around that would disturb his peace in this great sanctuary little did he know that it would be himself to disturb the peace...

Inuyasha heard the gang coming from their little venture thus causing him to run out of the house screaming at Kagome for leaving him there which lead to her shouting "SIT!!" sending Inuyasha plummeting towards the ground this was one thing Inuyasha had hoped changed. During the duration of the past few days Miroku had changed for one he had not been trying to touch Kagome's nor Sango's butts, he had a smile on his face, and he was far more powerful than normal. Shippo had gone through changes too for one he was taller and looked more his age, he had gained a more fox look to his face, and he  
too was more powerful. Inuyasha was annoyed with this because everyone seemed  
more powerful than they were before yet his powers were weakened...

Sesshomaru walked around the woods wondering about if Jaken and Rin were ok. As he inhaled the air he smelled something peculiar,something familar following the scent he found a house through the window he saw his younger half-brother Inuyasha looking agitated. He began to walk over to the house when all of the sudden he was tackled by a tall fox creature who began screaming for Inuyasha to come outside...

Inuyasha hearing Shippo's cries leaped out of the window to see what the problem was seeing that Sesshomaru was there he quickly ran towards Shippo ready to attack. When he reached them he clawed Sesshomaru across the face sending alot of blood all over Shippo...

Sesshomaru seeing his yokai blood splattered regained his strenght and bloodlust for Inuyasha to dead and for him to have Tessugia, He pushed Shippo off of him sending flying yards away then attacked Inuyasha with his Toxic Flower Claw which Inuyasha dodged very quickly. Then he attacked Inuyasha with a frontal kick to the abdomen...

Inuyasha recovered from the attack and struck back with his Blades of Blood which Sesshomaru shook off with ease then he unleashed a series of attacked in which Inuyasha matched perfectly. After a few minutes of this Inuyasha clawed Sesshomaru's nose while Sesshomaru in turn punched him squarley in the stomach sending him flying into Hello Kitty's home...

Sesshomaru angered about losing more blood to Inuyasha began to take his true Daiyōkai form but instead of becoming larger he seemed to shrink until he was only a mere puppy. He heard Inuyasha and the others laughing at his size so he barked,growled and bit into Inuyasha's leg with no prevail....

Inuyasha picked up the puppy Sesshomaru and threw him deep into the forest hearing a yelp as he did. He turned around and exclaimed "That was easy." then for the first time since the fight had started he looked at Hello Kitty. Hello Kitty looked furious about her house she had a nervous twitch,her hair was spiking and her claws were out. All of the sudden she leaped at Inuyasha...

Inuyasha woke to find himself in a tent with Kagome treating him with a wet cloth. That's when he noticed her head was normal size trying to his hand to his head he felt a surge of hot pain flow through his viens. He asked Kagome about what happened to him, she simply replied with "Hello Kitty beat the living hell out of you. Now don't move your wounds still need to heal." with this Inuyasha blacked out.


End file.
